


well, i didn't know that about myself

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy never thought that she had a thing for people in uniforms but ever since she saw Trip dressed up as General Jones, well…. apparently, she’s wrong.





	well, i didn't know that about myself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my MCU bingo card - uniforms & Legacyquake

Daisy never thought that she had a thing for people in uniforms but ever since she saw Trip dressed up as General Jones, well…. apparently, she’s wrong.

 

Since then, he’s been in different uniforms when he’s needed to go undercover.

 

She’s sure he knows that she loves seeing him dressed up in uniforms because he’s always saying goodbye to her, when she’s not on the mission with him, while in uniform.

 

The man is such a good-looking tease, it's really unfair.

 

Of course, she had to get back at him for him even if its in a different context than his.

 

When Halloween rolls around, Daisy’s excited because she plans to dress up as an[ old-school nurse](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/33206/1-1/womens-plus-size-doctors-orders-nurse-costume.jpg) and maybe, just maybe they will have a little fun later when they’re back in their room after the Halloween party Bobbi’s throwing.

 

“Hey Dais, are you re-…..”

 

Trip pauses when he sees her standing in their room in her costume.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” she asks with a smirk on her face.

 

He opens his mouth then closes it a couple times.

 

Shaking her head at him, Daisy laughs because it's about time he feels like she usually does when she sees him in a uniform.

 

“Damn girl, you look good.”

 

His eyes scan her from head to foot then back up.

 

As he reaches out for her, there’s a knock at their door.

 

“Hey! Get a move on you two! You don’t wanna miss the party, I’ve put a lot of work into it,” yells Bobbi from the other side.

 

Trip glares at the door because the last place he wants to be is out in the lounge with their friends when his girlfriend looks as hot as she does.

 

“Come on, babe. We’ll go to the party, have a few drinks and some candy then come back here and have our own private party,” she says.

 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” he replies.

 

Daisy grabs his hand then leads him out of the room.

 

They make quite the pair – a nurse and a vampire but they make it work because they’re who they are.

 

Simmons makes a lovely princess while Bobbi kills it as a Rockstar while Hunter looks good as a werewolf oddly enough. Then there’s Mack as Frankenstein, Piper as a mime, Elena as a pirate queen, May as the Falcon. Coulson attempting to be Thor is terribly hilarious while Fitz as Mario is ok.

 

They’re an eclectic bunch, that’s for sure.

 

A few drinks down, Daisy walks over to where Trip and Hunter are attempting to arm wrestle but not having much luck.

 

Daisy wraps her arms around him from the side.

 

“Hey babe, you ready to move this party elsewhere?” she says flirtatiously in his ear.

 

With Trip suitably distracted, Hunter slams down Trip’s arm.

 

“Ha! I won!” he exclaims loudly.

 

“You cheated!” yells Trip.

 

She laughs at their antics then makes Trip look at her.

 

“I’ll make it up to you soon, babe,” she smirks at him.

 

Hunter looks between the two of them then quickly leaves.

 

Grabbing her by the hand, Trip guides her from the room and back to their room then once the door closes, he pulls her close and kisses her.

 

Her uniform doesn’t remain on for long and that’s how it should be.


End file.
